1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folders and binders, and more particularly to a binder having novel stiffener construction and clear pockets in both covers for insertion of indicia sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Deckert, U.S. Pat. No. 643,866 describes a new and Improved Copy-Book in which copies of letters and other documents can be made on the sheets of tissue-paper forming part of the book. This new way will be by the ordinary transfer of the inked writing or impressions from the original matter desired to be copied to the tissue-sheets of the book, such sheets being, as is customary, first dampened to receive such transfer, or copies of writings may be made upon the tissue-paper sheets of my book by placing under the sheet to be impressed an oiled-paper backing with a carbon-sheet interposed between the sheet to be written upon and the tissue-sheet upon which the carbon reproduction is to be made and then writing, and usual, on the letter-head sheet or other sheet in the usual manner where a transfer-sheet is employed. The construction of this book, in cooperation with its perforated leaves, is such as to permit of its use in another and novel manner-namely, the removal of the sheets from the book and the employment of same in a type-writing machine for the impression upon them of a carbon-copy of any desired writing from the original sheet and the subsequent reinsertion of the sheet in the book and the locking same therein by means of the locking device forming part of the book.
Trussell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,541 describes an invention that relates to improvements in the manufacture of book covers, and more particularly to an improved form of cover for a temporary, or loose-leaf, binder of the type in which the leaves are impaled upon rings or other fastening devices. Books of the above type are referred to include three essential parts, namely a cover, a baking plate, and a ring, or other form of leaf binding mechanism. In the manufacture of such books it has been the practice to form the cover and backing plate as one unit; and then to attach the binding mechanism to the backing plate. When the covers of such books are made of several plies of material, or of thick leather, which may be split, relatively little trouble is encountered in securing the backing plate to the cover. However, when the cover is made of thin leather, or of a single-ply leather substitute, then the problem of attaching the ring mechanism becomes more difficult One method of solving this difficulty is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,794 wherein the cover is grasped between the backing plate and the binding mechanism. In this form the exposed backing plate has been objected to as unsightly, and further, as constituting a menace to the highly polished surface of a desk or table on which the book rests. The invention provides a book cover made of single-ply material, or thin leather, in which no metal parts protrude through the cover. The book cover may be fabricated without including either the backing plate or the binding mechanism, whereby such covers may be conveniently stacked in flat form to await their use. An object of the invention is to provide a single-ply cover, which may be used with a spurred backing plate of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,799.
Dewar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,793 describes a loose-leaf binder, and particularly to a resilient, light weight cover for the same. An object of the invention is to provide inexpensive, resilient, light weight cover that will have the appearance of a conventional cover. Another object of the invention is to provide a resilient cover that will prevent the rings of the binder from bulging the outer surface of the binder out of shape at the points where the rings come in contact with the covers.
Rankin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,427 describes an invention in which the principal features include a novel backbone structure and a method for making such structures for use in books generally, and especially for so-called loose-leaf binders of a type having a ring-binder mechanism or the like riveted onto the backbone. A principal feature is a backbone structure fabricated from binder's board, according to a method of manufacture which produces a remarkable increase in strength at a cost which is negligible in view of the advantages gained and the superiority of the product as the durability, appearance, and enhanced utility. The invention provides an improved method of making a certain type of loose-leaf book case which utilizes existing machinery and processes up to the point of the improvement, to form the roughed black or flat casing in the usual manner, and thereafter adds certain steps and structural modifications to provide a casing having a much stronger backbone with a novel concealed rivet means. Another object is to improve the manufacture of paperboard book and binder casings to overcome the inherent structural weakness of the conventional rounded backbone made of binder's board and similar fibrous boards of the non-impregnated class, by making the backbone of two pre-formed backbone strips each of half weight of the companion cover boards, and joined by a hard-setting glue applied after the backbone pieces have been pre-rounded.
Slonneger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,546 describes improvements in binders and particularly ring-binders. Inside the covers of ring-binders shallow pockets are generally provided in which cards, loose papers and the like may be placed. If such a ring-binder is not carefully handled, the contents of these pockets spill out and may be lost. This invention provides a ring-binder having a pocket inside the front and back covers, thereof, the inside flap of each pocket having provisions for detachably securing it to the adjacent rings of the binder. This substantially closes the pocket and prevents the contents from spilling out regardless of how the binder is handled. The usual ring binder has its front and back covers made of an opaque material such as cardboard, leather or a plastic. This requires captions or pictures identifying contents of the binder to be stamped, printed or pasted on the binder cover and therefore limits the use of this particular binder to such material unless the original caption or picture is removed, which ordinarily would deface the cover and render the binder unfit for use. Another object of the present invention is to provide a ring-binder having front and back covers made of any suitable transparent material, each cover having an inner sheet attached thereto, forming a pouch or pocket into which may be inserted any desirable title sheet or picture. The transparent covers render these sheets clearly legible, thus not only identifying the contents of the binder, but also adding a decorative effect to the binder. When the front and back covers of the binder of a transparent material such as plastic, it is desirable for decorative and utility purposes to provide an opaque backing strip within the binder which will cover and hide the rings and their supporting member when the binder is closed This provides another advantage inasmuch as said opaque backing strip may be of a selected color, as for instance Air Force blue, thereby distinguishing the particular binder as especially dedicated to Air Force use. If the colored, opaque backing strip is extended to continue around the respective edges of the binder, a visible frame for any title sheet or picture within the transparent cover is provided.
Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,627 describes a flexible spine binder with an open pocket extending the length of the spine and a stiff elongate member insertable into such pocket transforming the flexible spine into a stiff spine and also providing means for labeling the binder. The binder is made of film, vinyl, polypropylene or the like.
Pitts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,349 describes loose-leaf notebooks, report folders, and similar stationary items incorporating a deep pocket extending over the length of the item. A flexible transparent notebook of this design incorporates a pair of thermoplastic sheets, which are cut to the appropriate dimensions and heatsealed to form a pocket, which is coextensive with the outer notebook cover. A ring binder support is fastened to the center of one of the plastic sheets. Such notebooks, report folders, or the like may advantageously incorporate an auxiliary pocket affixed at one of the outer edges to permit folding along this edge. The notebook may be provided with an opaque cover by inserting on or more opaque sheets within the large outer pocket.
Gestetner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,193 describes a folder suitable, as a bank passbook for the retention or protection of sheets of paper or the like material comprising a pair of spaced post portions of snap fasteners near a fold line in the folder and attached to and projecting from one side of the folder and adapted to pass through holes in the sheets of paper, a pair of spaced cap portions of the snap fasteners adapted to cooperate with said post portions and removable to permit removal or insertion of sheets of paper from said folder, and a sheet of resilient, flexible plastic or like material affixed to and projecting from said folder at or about the fold line with one hole in register with each post portion and adapted to retain the sheets of paper loosely in position on the post portions when the cap portions are removed from the post portions.
The prior art teaches loose leaf folders, flexible transparent notebooks, and binders with stiffening means inserted therein. However, the prior art does not teach that a relatively inexpensive binder may be constructed with a three-panel stiffener sandwiched between a flexible outer covering so as to achieve a natural break in the covers of the binder. The prior art also fails to teach a binder construction providing clear window pockets in the manner of the present invention. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.